carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
La Mirage (retelling)
Previous Episode : Kirby Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Krystle and Blake return from some dinner party and Krystle has been quiet all evening. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake has had Jeff tracking Congressman Neal McVane down and wants to know if Jeff succeeds. But Jeff was not able to find him for the moment. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) In bed, Blake asks Krystle what is wrong. Krystle is upset that her former husband is now the tennis pro at La Mirage and that Alexis made him come to Denver. Blake says he had met Mark but he had no idea who he was. He wonders why Alexis did that but tells Krystle that she should not be upset. Nothing could come between them, even ex-husbands and ex-wives. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Stairs) Fallon is back at the mansion on the morning - she worked all night for the official opening of La Mirage. As always, Jeff suspects that she has a a liaison - she says he is wrong.. Then, Kirby catches up with Fallon just as she is about to bathe L.B. Kirby offers to help and tells Fallon how she took care of another rich couple's baby on a yacht the previous summer. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon asks Kirby if she would like to be L.B.'s nurse even though she over qualified for the position. Kirby pretends to reluctantly accept. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Dinning Room) Blake asks Fallon if she knew who Mark was when she hired him, and Fallon says she did not. Also, she claims that she did not set up Krystle's meeting with Mark. In the meantime, Steven is finally heard from - he sends a letter to Fallon from Hong Kong. Scene 7 : La Mirage (Tennis Courts) Mark is still carrying a torch for Krystle and Alexis is going to edge him to pursue her. Scene 8 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Steven's letter could be a lead or it might not be, since the letter was given to a friend, Ben Reynolds (a loner), to be mailed. Blake still uses his contacts in Hong Kong to search for Steven even though the tone of the letter suggests Steven still has not forgiven his father. Krystle tells Blake to give Steven more time. Scene 9 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) The painter cannot believe that Adam would paint over such expensive wood paneling. Adam tells the painter to shut up and do his job and if the fumes are bothering him, then do the job faster. Alexis asks Adam what he is doing, and Adam tells his mother it is a goodwill gesture to Jeff. Alexis is glad Adam has taken her advice with respect to Jeff. Scene 10 : Westlake Costumers (interiors) Alexis and Krystle meet at the costumer and pick out the same dress. Krystle wins the coin toss and get to keep the dress (though Alexis picks a more stunning outfit in the end). Scene 11 : Westlake Costumers (exteriors) Even if Mark still is coy with Alexis, he does approach Krystle on his own. Krystle refuses to listen to him - it was a right he gave up when he walked out on her. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle and Blake are ready to go party to celebrate the opening of La Mirage. And the theme for the party is the Roaring 1920s. Scene 13 : La Mirage (Lobby) The party begins. Fallon makes a little speech to thanks those who came to celebrate the opening of her pleasure palace. Scene 14 : Penthouse Neal McVane comes at the penthouse. He is actually Alexis' date. McVane tells Alexis that he has worked his magic to delay the loan for Denver Carrington allowing the shale oil process to continue. Scene 15 : La Mirage (Pool Area) At the party there is some French count, Pierre de Chalon, who Fallon introduce to Blake and Krystle. Fallon met him in Chamonix. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Servants Hall) Kirby is ready to party. Joseph is unhappy that she is going at a party along with the Carringtons - she is not of them. He is equally unhappy of the fact that Jeannette told him that Kirby will be the new nurse. Kirby says she will be a governess, not a nurse. But Joseph did not send Kirby to a renowned - and expensive - college in Paris to have her becoming a nurse or a governess. Kirby replies it is only temporary - she is expecting more for her future. Scene 17 : La Mirage (El Matador Bar/Lobby) Everyone is impressed with Fallon's work at La Mirage, even Jeff. Adam is too, but Fallon does not trust Adam and warns Jeff of him. Scene 18 : La Mirage (Pool Area) Krystle officially introduces Blake to Mark. Blake warns Mark to stay away from his wife if he wants to keep his job at La Mirage - or any job in Colorado. In the meantime, Alexis gives McVane the key to a hotel room at La Mirage (obviously, they had had a past). Blake's patriotic virtue is little match for Alexis's sexual appetite. Scene 19 : La Mirage (Lobby/El Matador Bar) Pierre de Chalon recognizes Kirby as some jet-setter throughout France. Kirby plays incredulous but the Count is certain. Adam sees Kirby and instantly becomes a predator. He is all over her. Fortunately, Jeff rescues her. Scene 20 : La Mirage (Pool Area) While Alexis and McVane leave for a moment, Blake wants to return inside of the hotel. Also, under Mark's insistance, Fallon violates the limit she gave herself for alcohol. Scene 21 : La Mirage (Lobby) Blake sees Alexis and McVane going upstairs. Scene 22 : La Mirage (Pool Area) Fallon ends up in the pool after a charleston on the diving board with Mark. The two fall in the pool and Fallon kisses him, something noticed by both Jeff and Kirby. Scene 23 : La Mirage (El Matador Bar/lobby) While Krystle has left to "powder her nose", Blake sees Alexis McVane being back at the party (after "sealing the deal"). Scene 24 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) McVane tells Blake he was unable to twist arms. Blake finds that funny since his sources told him differently. Further, his sources are well aware of McVane's extra-marital dalliances. Scene 25 : La Mirage (Lobby/El Matador Bar) Jeff rescues Kirby again. She kisses him as a thanks. Scene 26 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Blake's virtue beats out Alexis's whoredome as McVane informs Alexis that he dealt with Blake first and that deal stands. Alexis calls him out and threatens his political future. Blake warns Alexis to stay out of his business dealings and of his personal dealings. Alexis warns Blake that there is more to this Mark-Krystle saga but that she doesn't want to spoil the ending by telling something about it. Scene 27 : La Mirage (El Matador Bar/Lobby/Exteriors) Mark is finally able to track down Krystle and get her for a moment. A moment is all he needs so he can tell her that he never filed the divorce. Krystle does not want to believe it - she cannot believe it. She runs out of the party and begins to cry - she is still married to Mark and not to Blake. Next Episode : Acapulco